Currently, prior cooling systems in most commercial and data center operations operate with standard flow rates for water as high as over 300 gallons per minute (GPM). Unfortunately, moving this water through these prior cooling systems at these high flow rates does not allow for the absorption of much heat by each gallon of water resulting in only a small difference between the temperature of the water entering and leaving these prior cooling systems resulting in low delta T syndrome. Typically, with low delta T syndrome the flow rate or gallons per minute is high and the temperature difference is low between about ten to twelve degrees and in reality often between about two and ten degrees. As a result of these design issues, these prior cooling systems often work acceptably, but require very significant amounts of energy and maintenance.
To address this issue, prior solutions have tried various combinations of increasing the flow and/or adding more cooling towers. Unfortunately, increasing the flow may again have a negative impact on the amount of temperature drop or delta T which is attainable and thus is not a viable solution. Further, the addition of more cooling towers, related piping, and pumps adds further expense and takes up a greater amount of space, none of which is desirable.